Eternal Love
by icedmailou
Summary: Kini Jongin tidak dapat membedakan yang mana dusta dan yang mana kejujuran dari kekasihnya. [exo, mpreg: kaihun, chanhun, taeoh]


**Eternal Love**

Mereka duduk di atas ranjang yang sama, berdampingan, dengan peluh yang menyelimuti tiap inci bagian dari kulit tubuh mereka. Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu sepasang kekasih ini bercumbu, memuaskan nafsu dan kebutuhan mereka. Namun kini mereka berdua duduk berdampingan, agak berjauhan, kulit saling tidak menyentuh.

"Sehun," ucap Jongin dengan napas yang masih memburu, bulir keringat mengalir ke pelipisnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sebuah bantal dengan mata terpejam.

"Hm?"

" _I love you._ "

Sehun biasanya akan terkekeh tiap kali ia mendengar kalimat manis seperti itu dari mulut Jongin, kemudian mengulangnya, dan mereka akan saling menautkan bibir begitu mesra.

Namun malam ini berbeda, Sehun tidak seperti itu. Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya pada Jongin tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mereka terus berada dalam posisi tersebut. Jongin ingin sekali merangkul tubuh Sehun, tetapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tertahan; seperti Jongin tidak lagi memiliki hak untuk berperilaku bagai seorang kekasih selayaknya kepada Sehun.

Bagai Sehun bukan lagi miliknya.

"Ada pertemuan di sekolah yang harus dihadiri orang tua, Taeoh memintamu untuk hadir."

Jongin menelan ludahnya, dalam hati berdoa agar suaranya dapat terdengar santai dan tidak bergetar. " _Okay_." Katanya yang malah terdengar seperti bisikan. "Memangnya kau sedang sibuk?"

"Ya." Sehun terlalu cepat menjawabnya, tapi tentu Jongin tidak mempertanyakan mengapa Sehun terdengar berbeda. Hati kecil Jongin memilih untuk lebih baik tidak sama sekali tahu, karena mungkin, mungkin saja jawaban Sehun sesungguhnya atas ketiadaannya di sisi Jongin akhir-akhir ini akan menyakitkan.

Jongin kemudian malah membicarakan hal lain, mengabaikan kejanggalan dari nada bicara Sehun. "Jangan banyak menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan, hm? Aku tidak ingin kaujatuh sakit." Gumam Jongin dengan suara parau, ia mulai mengantuk. Jongin ingin segera tidur dan mengakhiri percakapan mereka, interaksi mereka. Jongin rasanya sudah muak.

Muak dengan hidupnya, dengan apa pun yang diucapkan oleh Sehun padanya, dengan kebohongan yang Sehun berikan.

Jongin kemudian dengan agak ragu melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Sehun, merangkulnya agar mereka semakin melekat. Tubuh Sehun sempat tersentak sedikit ketika merasakan sentuhan Jongin padanya.

Jongin tidak bertanya mengapa Sehun begitu canggung dalam rangkulannya.

Kali ini lagi-lagi Jongin yang berinisiatif mengawali percakapan, dengan penuh kehati-hatian ia berkata, "Aku akan membawa Taeoh ke rumah orang tuaku nanti akhir pekan, kau akan ikut?"

 _'_ _Kau akan ikut?'_ kini menjadi sebuah pertanyaan yang selalu Jongin ajukan pada Sehun bila ingin membawa putra satu-satunya mereka untuk pergi keluar. Seharusnya kegiatan berlibur seperti ini menjadi acara keluarga yang menyenangkan, dihadiri seluruh anggota keluarga kecil mereka; Sehun, Jongin, dan putra mereka—Taeoh. Namun Sehun akan selalu absen dari acara keluarga seperti ini, seperti menghindar,

seperti disibukkan oleh sesuatu, _atau disibukkan oleh seseorang._

Karena Sehun kini akan selalu menjawabnya dengan, "Ada rapat yang harus kuhadiri."

Ada rasa bersalah dari nada bicara Sehun, entah itu karena ia tidak dapat ikut menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarganya, atau entah itu karena hal yang lain.

Mungkin ini hanyalah khayalan Jongin, tapi ia pikir ia dapat merasakan kegugupan Sehun dari bagaimana cara Sehun berbicara dan berperilaku di sekitarnya. Ada yang berbeda dari Sehun, Jongin dapat merasakannya. _Mengetahuinya_. Namun Jongin untuk yang kesekian kalinya mengabaikan seluruh pikiran dan kemungkinan negatif yang ada di angannya. Ia tidak ingin skenario terburuk dalam kehidupannya mengenai Sehun menjadi kenyataan.

 _Jangan buat skenario terburuk hidup Jongin jadi kenyataan, Sehun._

" _Okay, good night,_ Sehun _._ "

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, Sehun melepaskan tubuhnya dari Jongin sedikit terburu-buru, ia kemudian memejam mata untuk memasuki alam mimpi dengan punggung yang menghadap sang kekasih; tak lagi saling bersentuhan.

.

" _Bye, Daddy_!" Taeoh, putranya yang masih berada di bangku Taman Kanak-Kanak itu melambaikan tangan mungilnya pada Jongin. Langkah cepatnya yang mendekati Sehun membuat Jongin mengernyit, putranya begitu ceria hari ini. Mungkin karena akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Taeoh dapat menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sehun meski tanpa Jongin.

 _"_ _Maaf, Dad tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian."_ Entah mengapa kini Jongin juga jadi menyalin apa yang selalu dilakukan Sehun, menghindar dari satu sama lain. Jongin takut Sehun malah membatalkan waktu yang dimilikinya dengan Taeoh karena keikutsertaan Jongin dalam acara mereka.

Apalagi setelah menyadari bahwa Sehun juga tidak memberitahu Jongin apa-apa mengenai acara berpergian mereka. Jongin mengetahuinya setelah beberapa menit yang lalu Taeoh datang padanya dan bertanya mengapa ia tidak ikut untuk pergi bermain keluar bersama. Jadi mungkin Sehun memberitahu Taeoh bahwa Jongin tidak bisa hadir karena ia tidak menginginkan kehadiran kekasihnya dalam kegiatan ini.

Padahal Taeoh dan Sehun sudah berjalan ke ambang pintu, bahkan hendak menutup pintunya, namun tiba-tiba saja langkah mereka terhenti oleh Taeoh yang seketika membeku di tempat sambil menarik-narik lengan kain mantel yang Sehun kenakan. Anak kecil itu merengek, bibirnya dimajukan sedikit ketika sedang begini. Taeoh selalu terlihat menggemaskan.

Namun karena Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuat Taeoh membuat raut wajah seperti ini, Sehun hanya diam sambil menatap putranya di manik mata, menunggu Taeoh berbicara sesuatu.

" _Mommy_ belum mencium _Dad_."

Ada jeda beberapa detik di antara percakapan mereka, sebelum kemudian Sehun merespon putranya dengan sebuah, "Oh." kemudian melirik Jongin sekilas, pandangan mereka bertemu amat singkat. Sehun memaksakan tawa kecil yang canggung dan berkata pada putranya, "Kau benar."

Rasanya seperti waktu memperlambat semuanya. Saat Sehun melepaskan genggamannya dari putra mereka, membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Jongin, berjalan mendekat ke arah kekasihnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu lagi, ada keraguan dalam sorot mata Sehun, namun pada akhirnya bibir mereka berdua tetap saling bertautan.

Tadinya Sehun hendak mengecup bibir Jongin singkat, namun kecupan tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman mesra ketika Jongin meraih punggung kepala Sehun untuk lebih didekatkan padanya.

" _Ow, Daddy, Mommy! Nooo!_ " Taeoh memekik histeris, ia memejam matanya erat-erat, merasa geli dengan pemandangan apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya.

Dengan refleks Sehun mendorong pelan tubuh Jongin darinya, ia juga sempat ikut larut dalam suasana, merasa dimabukkan oleh ciuman mesra yang baru mereka lakukan lagi setelah entah kapan terakhir kali mereka melakukannya. Keduanya tidak ingat.

Terdengar Sehun memaksakan sebuah tawa canggung dan berkata, " _Sorry,_ _Baby._ " pada Taeoh yang terlihat mengintip di antara sela-sela jari yang menutup sebagian pengelihatannya.

Jongin mendesah berat, tangannya yang masih berada di punggung kepala Sehun pun turun ke bahunya, Jongin kemudian mengecup kekasihnya di pipi. "Hati-hati di jalan." Jongin berbasa-basi, ia membuat sebuah senyum yang malah terlihat sendu. Untung saja putra mereka belum mengerti apa pun mengenai kejanggalan yang ada di kedua orang tuanya. Taeoh hanya kembali merengek, kemudian menarik lengan Sehun untuk mengajaknya segera pergi.

" _Bye_ , Jongin."

" _Bye_ , Sehun," Jongin membuka mulutnya sedikit takut untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, namun pada akhirnya ia tetap mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam hatinya, " _I-I love you._ "

" _I love you, too._ "

Semuanya terdengar begitu nyata hingga Jongin rasanya ingin mencekik dirinya sendiri kemudian mati. Kini ia tidak dapat membedakan yang mana dusta dan yang mana kejujuran dari kekasihnya.

Kasih sayangnya yang besar pada Sehun membuat hal-hal kecil seperti ini menjadi hal besar sehingga Jongin merasa kalau hubungan mereka mungkin masih memiliki harapan dan mereka tidak akan berpisah.

Meski pada kenyataannya, Jongin hanya diberikan harapan kosong.

Kasih sayangnya tak lagi berbalas.

.

Kecurigaan pertama datang sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat itu beberapa hari setelah mereka merayakan hari ulang tahun Sehun. Semuanya biasa, tidak ada yang amat istimewa namun tetap mengesankan. Sehun terlihat begitu bahagia, Jongin bahkan tidak memiliki pikiran apa pun untuk berprasangka buruk karena yang terpenting untuknya adalah kebahagiaan Sehun.

Dan di hari yang sama pukul dua pagi, ketika seharusnya semua orang sedang sibuk dengan dunia mimpinya, pintu utama rumah mereka terbuka. Decitan kecil menggema tidak terlalu kencang, namun cukup kencang untuk didengar oleh Jongin yang pada saat itu sedang terbaring nyaman di atas ranjangnya tanpa teman. Kedua matanya digenangi air, terasa pedih karena terbuka terlalu lama. Jongin menunggu ada yang menemaninya malam itu agar ia dapat memejam mata dengan tenang.

 _"_ _Oh, Sehun sudah pulang."_ Adalah yang pertama kali dipikirkan oleh Jongin, hatinya tergetar sedikit, merasa antusias pasangannya akhirnya kembali. Namun keantusiasan tersebut harus ditunda ketika Jongin mendengar bukan hanya decitan pintu utamanya yang terbuka, ada suara tawa dari dua orang berbeda.

Yang satunya Jongin kenali sebagai tawa Sehun, sedangkan yang satunya lagi—entahlah. Jongin tidak mengenalinya, bahkan nada bicaranya pun terdengar sungguh asing. Jadi Jongin asumsikan mungkin pemilik suara tersebut adalah teman dari Sehun.

 _Teman._

 _Benarkah?_

Teman yang bagaimana yang berbincang begitu asyiknya, tertawa amat menggelitik hingga melupakan waktu yang sudah larut seperti ini?

 _Mungkin rekan di kantor yang harus bekerja hingga larut malam seperti Sehun,_ pikir Jongin.

Jongin dapat mendengar suara obrolan, lalu hening yang lama, kemudian obrolan berlanjut diselingi tawa, dan begitu seterusnya. Ia berpikir, ketika Sehun dan temannya tersebut membuat sunyi lama, apa yang mereka lakukan?

Apa mereka membicarakan rahasia dengan nada bisik sehingga tidak ada yang dapat mendengarnya? Ataukah mereka melakukan hal yang lain? Melakukan hal-hal rahasia yang Jongin bahkan tidak ingin bayangkan.

Jantung Jongin berdegup kencang, ia merasa ketakutan.

.

 _"_ _Goodbye, Sweetie."_

 _"_ _Gosh—Chanyeol," Sehun mendorong jauh tubuh pria jangkung di hadapannya, ia tidak sadar terkekeh geli cukup keras karena sedang mabuk. Kedua pipinya merona. "Bagaimana kalau_ dia _sedang tidak tidur? Goodbye and good night, by the way."_

 _Pria jangkung di hadapan Sehun yang disebut dengan 'Chanyeol' itu hanya tersenyum senang, ia kemudian secara cepat menghampiri Sehun dan mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup pipinya. "Kau sibuk besok?" bisiknya yang dijawab oleh Sehun dengan gelengan kepala, Chanyeol kemudian berkata, "See you tomorrow then."_

 _"_ _Hm, see you tomorrow, Love."_

 _._

Kecurigaan kedua.

Berbulan-bulan telah berlalu sejak kecurigaan pertama terjadi. Setelah Jongin pikir kembali, mungkin peristiwa yang menjadi kecurigaan pertama tersebut tidak dapat lagi disebut sebagai sebuah kecurigaan. Jongin _yakin_ Sehun memang memiliki hubungan yang istimewa selain dengan dirinya.

Malam ini tubuh Sehun memiliki aroma yang berbeda. Sehun tercium seperti parfum, dan ia biasanya tidak mengenakan parfum, begitu pun dengan Jongin. Maka dari itu mereka amat mengenal aroma tubuh satu sama lain.

"Kau mengenakan parfum?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun langsung pada poinnya, namun kedua matanya tetap tertuju pada hidangan untuk makan malam di hadapannya. Mereka duduk berseberangan, Taeoh ada di samping Sehun.

"Tidak." Sehun menjawabnya terlalu singkat, dan ia tidak bertanya mengapa Jongin menanyakan hal tersebut padanya. Namun Sehun tetap berusaha untuk membuat suasananya tidak canggung, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada putranya, menyuapinya makanan lezat, dan mengajak anak kecil itu berbicara.

"Sehun," Jongin masih membuka mulutnya, ingin mengutarakan sesuatu namun tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengawalinya. Karena pada intinya Jongin hanya ingin berkata pada Sehun bahwa, _"Kau memiliki kekasih lain, dan aku tidak menerima argumen apa pun darimu karena itu semua benar, bukan? Kau menyukai orang lain, dan bahkan tidak ingin bersamaku lagi. Kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal ini?"_

"Jongin,"

Mulut Jongin segera tertutup rapat, sedikit terkejut oleh Sehun yang menyela kesempatannya untuk berbicara. "Ya?"

"Aku ingin memberitahumu tentang ... _sesuatu_."

Jongin diam saja, masih berusaha memproses apa yang sedang Sehun coba lakukan padanya; memberitahunya tentang sesuatu.

Sesuatu? Seperti apa? Seperti Sehun yang sebenarnya sudah tidak menginginkan keluarga dengan Jongin lagi? Seperti Sehun yang memiliki seorang kekasih lain?

Inilah saat-saat yang Jongin antisipasi. Sehun akhirnya akan mengatakannya, ia akan berpisah dengan Jongin, dan hati Jongin akan amat terenyuh. Jongin sudah mengantisipasi skenario ini dalam hidupnya.

Tapi mengapa harus berada di hadapan putra mereka?

Apa Sehun benar-benar ingin segera berpisah dengan Jongin? _Begitukah?_

Jongin masih belum siap bila mereka harus berpisah, ia tidak siap untuk mendengar Sehun yang akan mempertegas bahwa Jongin tidak lagi dicintai olehnya.

"Jongin, aku—"

"Sehun," Jongin hampir saja meraih tangan Sehun yang kini sedang tergeletak di atas meja secara bebas, lalu menariknya ke ruangan mereka. Jongin benar-benar merasa ketakutan sekarang. Taeoh tidak harus mendengar dan tahu mengenai apa pun yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya.

" _I'm pregnant,_ Jongin." Dengan sebuah senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, Sehun mengutarakan hal tersebut, ia terlihat amat bahagia. Begitu juga dengan Taeoh—yang setelah diberitahukan mengenai berita _membahagiakan_ ini—memekik kegirangan karena akhirnya ia akan memiliki seorang adik. Taeoh bahkan sempat menangis ketika ia merasa kebingungan pada awalnya dan berpikir kalau Sehun sedang bercanda dengannya. Taeoh masih saja terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata, ia kini duduk di pangkuan Sehun, memeluk orang tuanya begitu erat sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Semuanya terlihat begitu membahagiakan hingga Jongin tidak ingin melakukan apa pun yang dapat merusak suasana. Misalnya dengan meluapkan emosinya dan berteriak kencang di hadapan Sehun serta putranya, kemudian menyerukan ' _Apa kau yakin bayinya bagian dari keluarga kita? Bukan milik kau dan pria itu?!_ ' atau, _'Kita bahkan rasanya sudah tidak lagi memiliki hubungan apa pun! Kenapa kau begitu tenang seperti ini?!'_

Tapi tidak. Jongin bukan orang yang begitu, pikiran tersebut dicetuskan oleh sisi buruknya yang mungkin seharusnya ia lakukan saat ini juga bila semuanya tidak ingin terus berlarut. Jongin malah meraih tangan Sehun untuk digenggam, ia kemudian membalas senyum Sehun sambil memanjatkan doa agar raut wajah bahagia palsunya tidak terlihat terlalu nampak. Jongin merasa takut dengan akhir kisah hidupnya.

.

Kalau boleh jujur, sesungguhnya Sehun memang tidak lagi memiliki perasaan istimewa yang seharusnya dirasakan untuk Jongin. Jujur saja ia bosan. Ia bosan dengan Jongin. Namun terkadang Sehun rindu pada saat-saat di mana dirinya dan Jongin begitu saling jatuh cinta. Oh, masa lalu yang indah; _yang takkan pernah kembali._

Beberapa tahun yang lalu mereka tidak berjauhan seperti ini. Mereka begitu saling menyayangi, selalu ada untuk satu sama lain. _They were so in love_.

Keduanya bertemu di sekolah menengah. Tipikal bagaimana cerita cinta dimulai, tapi memang itulah yang memulai segalanya. Sehun pada saat itu berada di satu kelas yang sama dengan Jongin. Sehun merupakan siswa yang amat membangkang, mungkin karena ia terlahir dari keluarga yang selalu dimanjakan dengan kesenangan, kenyamanan, harta berlimpah, dan lain-lain—sungguh berbeda dari Jongin.

Jongin merupakan ketua kelas pada saat itu. Definisi siswa yang baik melekat seluruhnya pada Jongin. Ia disukai semua orang karena dikenal sebagai seorang pekerja keras dengan prestasi baik, tak lupa sikap dan perilakunya yang dapat dijadikan contoh untuk siapa pun. Jongin adalah anak lelaki yang kausebut sebagai siswa teladan.

Singkatnya mereka didekatkan karena sesuatu, kemudian Sehun yang menyukai Jongin dahulu, dan Jongin sebagai anak lelaki naif tidak dapat menolak Sehun. Lagi pula Jongin tidak keberatan bila mereka memang memiliki hubungan istimewa, Sehun sungguh manis di matanya.

Dua orang dengan kepribadian yang berbeda ini nyatanya terus melanjutkan hubungan mereka bahkan hingga meresmikan hubungan untuk jenjang yang lebih serius.

Lalu Taeoh hadir ke dunia ini, dan semuanya semakin terasa indah. Sebagai rasa terima kasih Jongin, ia pun bekerja lebih keras lagi. Ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaannya, berpikir dirinya tentu harus menabung demi masa depan. Keturunan yang mereka miliki mungkin tidak akan hanya putra pertama mereka, bukan? Jongin memikirkan nasib putranya dan Sehun, Jongin tidak ingin mereka mengalami kesulitan sama sekali dalam hidupnya baik sekarang maupun nanti.

Pada saat itu Jongin mungkin terlalu polos, naif, dan tidak sensitif untuk sekali saja berpikir kalau mungkin Sehun merasa kesepian di kala Jongin amat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Jongin memang orang yang begitu, Sehun tahu. Tapi Sehun tahu pula bahwa Jongin itu tentu merupakan orang yang penyayang dan peduli terhadap keluarganya, jadi Sehun lebih memilih tidak mengeluhkan kesepiannya sekali pun pada Jongin.

Oh, Tuhan, sungguh Sehun bodoh untuk tidak mengeluhkan hal tersebut pada kekasihya. Mungkin Sehun pada saat itu tidak akan begitu merasa sedih dan kesepian untuk pergi bertemu teman-temannya serta beberapa kenalan yang di dalamnya terdapat Park Chanyeol.

Satu pertemuan menjadi dua, tiga, dan empat, kemudian tak terhitung. Lalu hubungan sekadar dua orang asing yang baru bertemu ini menjadi pertemanan biasa, kemudian menjadi sesuatu yang spesial, dan pada akhirnya mereka tertarik pada satu sama lain untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih _rahasia_.

Sehun benar-benar merasa berdosa, telah mengkhianati Jongin tanpa sepengetahuannya selama berbulan-bulan. Dan ia tidak terbiasa melakukan kesalahan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini, ia akan selalu jadi merasa canggung di sekitar Jongin. Ia merasa tidak lagi nyaman meski ia sadar bahwa Jongin ini masih peduli padanya.

Sehun membenci dirinya sendiri. Meski ia pernah menjadi pembangkang, tetapi ia bukan orang jahat. Ia tidak ingin menjadi pemeran dengan karakter negatif di kisah hidupnya. Tapi, _oh_ , Chanyeol amat cerdas dalam membuat dirinya terlihat menggoda. Membuai Sehun untuk menyayanginya, bahkan untuk membuat Sehun berpikir kalau Chanyeol memberikan segala hal yang Jongin berikan padanya lebih baik.

Sehun tidak lagi kesepian, karena Chanyeol.

Sehun tidak lagi memikirkan Jongin, karena Chanyeol.

Sering kali Sehun menangis, merenungkan mengapa ia berbuat seperti ini, tidakkah ia memikirkan masa depan keluarganya sekali pun. Masih ada putranya untuk disayangi. Sehun tidak ingin keluarga yang masih dimilikinya ini hancur begitu saja karenanya. Ia juga masih memikirkan Jongin, pria terbaik yang pernah ia kenal.

 _God, I love Jongin so much, I don't want to lose him._

Namun pada saat yang sama, Sehun juga begitu tertarik pada Chanyeol. Semua yang ada pada diri Chanyeol meneriakkan gambaran hidup yang lebih menyenangkan.

"Kau masih belum tidur." Sehun dapat mendengar Jongin bergumam di telinganya. Mereka kini berbaring di ranjang yang sama pada larut malam.

Dua tahun berlalu, mereka masih saja seperti ini. Kelahiran seorang putra lainnya yang kedua tidak membuat perbedaan. Tentu mereka semua bahagia, tapi kebahagiaan ini masih membingungkan. Haruskah Jongin merayakan kebahagiaan ini? Terus bertingkah seolah semuanya baik-baik saja, melanjutkan hidupnya, membesarkan putranya serta buah cinta Sehun dengan pria lain.

Dari impresi pertama dan perasaan yang dimilikinya mengenai putra mereka yang kedua, Jongin yakin betul kalau ia bukan ayahnya. Memang Jongin bisa saja salah, tetapi meski begitu, ia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk amat afektif terhadap putra mereka yang kedua.

Ditambah lagi dengan Sehun yang nampaknya berusaha untuk memperjelas status hubungan yang dimilikinya dengan pria lain pada Jongin. Semua hal ini ada di ujung tanduk.

"Hm, aku belum mengantuk." Biasanya Sehun tidak akan berinisiatif untuk melanjutkan percakapan dengan Jongin karena ia merasa bosan dan cepat-cepat ingin mengakhiri hari untuk bertemu Chanyeol, namun tidak kali ini, entah mengapa. Ada sesuatu yang mendorong Sehun untuk bertanya, "Bagaimana denganmu, kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Sebuah jeda. " _I love you_."

"Jongin?"

" _I missed you. I will miss you._ " Tubuh mereka yang asalnya berjauhan, kini saling melekat satu sama lain. Jongin membawa tubuh Sehun untuk dirangkul erat. Interaksi ini melelehkan hati Sehun. Ia juga merindukan Jongin.

Jongin kemudian meraih jemari Sehun untuk ditautkan dengan jarinya, mereka pun berpegangan tangan seperti itu. Untuk beberapa saat Sehun merasa mereka kembali ke masa-masa indah mereka.

Kontak jemari ini membuat Jongin baru tersadar bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang masih mengenakan cincin pernikahan mereka.

"Jongin ...," _I'm so sorry, I still love you, I really am sorry._ "Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jongin begitu santai, namun Sehun yang membaringkan kepalanya di dada Jongin dapat merasakan bahwa jantung Jongin kini berdegup begitu kencang; mungkin sebenarnya Jongin sudah mengetahui rahasia kecil Sehun.

"Untuk ...," Sehun mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "segalanya. Aku tidak meluangkan waktu akhir-akhir ini untuk kita." Ia diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, sedikit menggantung pernyataannya, dan melanjutkan, "Besok hari Minggu, m-mungkin kita bisa ..., bisa pergi ke rumah orang tuamu bersama Taeoh dan—"

" _Sounds fun._ " Bisik Jongin sebagai balasan, nada bicaranya sungguh kontras dengan pernyataannya.

"Maafkan aku, akhir-akhir ini banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan."

 _Sampai kapan kau akan berbohong, Sehun?_

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun merasa takut di malam hari meski Jongin berada tepat di sisinya, memeluk tubuhnya hangat.

Sehun takut kehilangan Jongin. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kekasihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga pernah sibuk dan mengabaikanmu."

"Ya, Jongin, tapi aku sebenarnya—"

" _Sleep_ , Sehun. Ini sudah sangat larut."

Kalau saja Jongin tidak menginterupsi ucapan Sehun, mungkin Sehun sudah melengkapi kalimatnya dengan pengakuan bahwa, _"—aku sebenarnya memiliki kekasih lain, aku mengkhianati kasih sayangmu, membohongimu, dan aku mohon untuk diampuni."_ sehingga mungkin saja hubungan mereka dapat diakhiri sampai di sini dengan Jongin yang merasa sedih karena terkhianati cintanya—

" _I love you, Jongin. Good night._ "

.

—dan bukan diakhiri dengan cara seperti ini.

Hujan di pagi hari, sungguh aneh. Minggu pagi yang hujan, Sehun tidak terbiasa dengan ini.

Saat itu Sehun terbangun dengan gemuruh hujan serta sebuah teriakan. Ia merasa ranjang yang ditidurinya begitu dingin, seperti sudah lama tak ditempati. Sehun mendengar teriak histeris dari Taeoh, dan suara tangis putra keduanya dari ruangannya. Namun Sehun segera mendekati sumber bising yang paling dekat; Taeoh yang menangis histeris dari ruang membaca khusus Jongin.

Sehun dapat merasakan kaki yang menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri itu bergetar, ia hampir saja jatuh ketika berlari ke sumber suara. Secara tidak sadar ia membuat perkiraan-perkiraan negatif di pikirannya. Namun, tidak pernah terlintaskan untuk Sehun menyaksikan bagaimana putranya memeluk lengan Jongin erat, terdapat noda kemerahan di mana-mana.

Ada sebuah belati tertusuk di bagian kiri dada Jongin, tepat di jantungnya.

Hati Sehun seperti ikut tertusuk, jadi mati rasa. Untuk beberapa saat ia pikir ia masih sedang terlelap dan bermimpi buruk. _Ini hanya mimpi buruk, 'kan?_ Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sehun membuat sebuah harapan yang amat tidak mungkin menjadi kenyataan.

 _Tuhan, kumohon putar kembali waktu di dunia ini. Kembalikan aku pada hari kemarin, kembalikan aku pada masa di mana kami masih baik-baik saja._

 _Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku,_

Sehun tidak membuat suara apa-apa selain dari napasnya yang memburu.

 _"_ _M-mommy, mom ..., Daddy!"_

Entahlah, mungkin Sehun terlalu terkejut mendapati pemandangan yang benar-benar tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. Ia seolah ditulikan dari segala suara yang ada di sekitarnya. Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir ke pipinya tiada henti. Sehun berusaha untuk mencerna peristiwa yang sedang terjadi saat ini di hadapannya. Tapi ia masih tidak dapat menerimanya, tidak ingin menerimanya.

Jongin meninggalkannya.

Mereka pada akhirnya berpisah.

Jongin meninggalkannya—meninggalkan semua orang,

Jongin meninggal dunia, Jongin tidak dapat kembali, Jongin—

Jongin terduduk lunglai di atas sofa, kaus putihnya ternodai dengan warna merah pekat. Oh, pakaian tidur favoritnya.

Ruang membaca ini tak lagi memberi ciri khas ruangan khusus Jongin, aroma lembaran buku dan lantai kayunya tergantikan menjadi tangis kesedihan, kasih sayang yang terkhianati, pertumpahan darah, aroma darah segar, dan darah, darah—

Di atas paha Jongin tergeletak sebuah bingkai dengan potret dirinya dan Sehun pada masa sekolah menengah, mereka tersenyum bahagia pada kamera— _oh, masa lalu yang indah; yang takkan pernah kembali._

Di balik bingkai berpotret indah tersebut terdapat tulisan tangan Jongin menggunakan pena yang membentuk sebuah kalimat,

.

 _We'll always be together,_

 _forever!_

.

 **fin**


End file.
